¿Te atreves 7:Una equivocación en la peluquería puede convertirse en
by vivaelanime
Summary: los errores en la peluquería pueden no ser tan malos


¿Te atreves?#7: Una equivocación en la peluquería puede convertirse en… lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Pareja: Derek x Reid

Fandom: Mentes Criminales

Resumen: los errores en la peluquería pueden no ser tan malos

Link de convocatoria:  t174-1-aniversario-retos

Notas de la autora:

Este drabble es para los retos del foro

Espero que les guste como lo hice, pues los drabbles no son lo que mejor se me da.

Al llegar a la oficina me alegré de que no hubiera nadie, no sé cómo pudieron tener ese error en la peluquería pero mi peinado cambió por completo. Antes tenía el pelo en media melena y sin flequillo, ahora me lo habían cortado a capas, a ras del cuello y con un flequillo a mechones que me tapaba los ojos, los de la peluquería habían dicho que estaba hermoso, pero no me lo creía yo, siempre seré un nerd para esas cosas.

Dejé mi bolso en la silla de mi mesa y me fui directamente a la sala de ordenadores donde seguro se encontraba García. Como sospeche, estaba sola. Nosotros dos éramos los que llegábamos primero, Morgan y Prentis eran de los últimos en llegar, Hocth y los demás solían llegar una hora después que yo.

-García –llamó Spencer a la rubia para que le prestara atención mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Dime Reid… –empezó pero al girarse y ver la nueva a apariencia del castaño se quedó sorprendida- ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó la rubia mientras abandonaba su silla y se le acercaba para inspeccionarle más de cerca.

-Fui a la peluquería para que me cortaran las puntas que ya estaban demasiado largas, pero se equivocaron totalmente y éste es el resultado –dijo mientras señalaba su nuevo peinado.

-Pues estás muy guapo con este peinado, todas las chicas se lanzaran a ti –dijo García con una sonrisa.

-No me interesa atraer a ninguna chica, García –dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Puede que a chicas no, pero a cierto morenote macizo que trabaja contigo seguro que sí –dijo García.

-No bromees conmigo de esa forma García, eso no va a pasar porque él es hetero y punto, te aviso, me quedare aquí hasta que todos lleguen –dijo mientras observaba la habitación fijamente.

El tiempo pasó y ya todos los miembros del equipo estaban en la sala de informaciones hablando sobre el nuevo caso, Spencer no había aparecido aunque García lo justificó diciendo que se quedó dormido en la habitación con ella, por lo que lo dejaron y prepararon el caso sin él.

Al momento de que todos se tenían que marchar, Morgan fue el designado para ir a buscar a Spencer para irse. Pero cuando entró se sorprendió al ver el cambió de peinado del nerd del grupo quien todavía estaba dormido.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué ese cambio de imagen? –Preguntó sin poder apartar la mirada del más pequeño.

-Al parecer fue una equivocación del peluquero –Contestó la rubia sin apartar la mirada del ordenador- vino aquí para que no le vierais pero mientras esperaba se quedó dormido.

-Seguro que se quedó toda la noche pensando –dijo Morgan sonriendo sin apartar la vista del castaño.- le diré a Hotch que está cansado, no le dejes salir de aquí. Al terminar el caso lo llevaré a casa.

-Claro Morgan. –Contestó tranquilamente la rubia.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde cuando Reid se despertó vio que no se encontraba en la oficina de García sino que estaba en una cómoda cama de una habitación que no reconocía, antes de que pudiera llegar a asustarse Derek entró por la puerta.

-¿Derek? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa, te traje al terminar el trabajo porque seguías dormido donde García.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Podrías haberme dejado allí y volvería solo a mi casa.

-Lo sé, pero quería traerte a mi casa, porque si te dejaba irte solo a tu casa cualquier hombre o mujer se te puede abalanzar para seducirte –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

Spencer no sabía que pensar, esas palabras podrían significar que su sueño se podría hacer realidad.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste allí hasta que hubiera despertado y vuelto a mi casa?

-Porque entonces no hubiera podido hacer esto –dijo a la vez que se acercaba a los labios de Spencer y le besaba profundamente.

-¿Qué… significa…esto' –dijo con la respiración entrecortada debido al beso.

-Esto querido Reid, significa que a partir de ahora serás mi novio, pues si te dejo solo no sé cuántas personas querrán acercarte a ti con fines no muy aceptables –dijo con una sonrisa como si estuviera todo decidido. Y por una parte Spencer quería aceptar esa decisión, por lo que respondió con otro beso.- Entonces está decidido –volvió a decir el moreno para volver a fundirse en un beso.

Notas finales:

espero que os haya gustado besos


End file.
